Naruto, le Lame de Konoha
by Shion0001
Summary: Après sa mission à Nami no Kuni, le Destin de Uzumaki Naruto changea du tout au tout. Suite à cela, des Légendes vont naître au sien de Konoha. Un ancien clan, depuis longtemps oublier, va renaître de ses cendres. Mais de nouvelles menaces et des anciennes menaces vont sortir des ténèbres. NarutoxHarem


Cela faisait deux heures que l'unité N°7 avait quitté le bureau du Maître Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, après le contre-rendu de leur mission à Nami no Kuni. Une simple mission de rang C qui s'était transformé en une mission de rang A si ce n'était pas une mission de rang S. Dire qu'au début ils devaient simplement escorter le charpentier Tazuna jusque à Nami no Kuni et assurer sa protection contre d'éventuel brigands qui chercheraient à le détrousser.

Elle avait prit une autre tournure lorsqu'ils furent confrontés aux Frères Démons, Gõzu et Meizu, deux nukenins de rang B venant de Kirigakure. Certes ils furent rapidement neutralisé et il n'eu aucun blessé. Mais la présence de ces deux renégats auraient dû faire annuler la mission tout de suite et le petit groupe aurait dû faire marche arrière pour signaler l'incident auprès du Maître Hokage.  
Même après que Tazuna avoua qu'il connaissait la possibilité que Gatô, un millionnaire ayant des entreprises de transports maritimes et ayant des activités criminelles, ai pu engager d'autres mercenaires ou nukenins pour l'éliminer et ainsi éviter qu'il puisse finir son pont. L'unité N°7, enorgueilli par leur victoire, continua la mission.  
À peine avaient-ils mit les pieds sur les terres de Nami no Kuni, ils furent attaqués par Momochi Zabuza, un nukenin de rang A et ce fut par chance qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas la mort durant l'affrontement de ce ninja renégat. Même si le prix à payer, fut une semaine au lit pour Hatake Kakashi pour épuisement de chakra.  
Ce fut une semaine plus tard que les deux jõnins eurent leur second affrontement, après que les disciples de Kakashi eurent appris à grimper aux arbres en usant de leurs chakras. Mais cette fois, Zabuza ne les affronta pas seul. Il avait avec lui son disciple. Un dénommé Haku dernier survivant connu du clan Yuki de Mizu no Kuni, un manipulateur de Hyoton.  
La bataille fut rude contre les deux ninjas originaires de Kiri. Naruto crut même un moment que le jeune Uchiha Sasuke avait trouvé la mort. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il planta deux kunais dans le cœur de Haku, avant d'assister à la défaite de Zabuza.  
À peine avaient-ils mis fin à cette menace que Gatô arriva avec plusieurs centaines de mercenaires et rõnins sans nom pour tenter de tuer le nukenin de Kirigakure et le charpentier Tazuna. Fort heureusement, quelques techniques de Ninjustu et les mercenaire à la solde du millionnaire prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous sans demander leurs reste. Gatô mourut dans le processus, à la plus grande joie des villageois.

Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, Momochi Zabuza appela le jeune Uzumaki Naruto à venir près de lui et lui donna plusieurs parchemins. Il lui demanda quelques choses qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne purent entendre et la seule chose que le jeune homme put faire, ce fut d'accomplir cette dernière demande.

C'était pour cette raison que le Maître Hokage avait maintenant Kubikiri Hõchõ sur son bureau ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de techniques de Suiton et de Hyoton venant directement de Kirigakure. Sans oublier les plans établi par l'ancien épéiste des Brumes pour prendre Kiri ainsi que la Capitale de Mizu no Kuni. En plus du parchemin qui contenait le corps de Zabuza et de son disciple Haku.

Hiruzen savait que cette situation allait lui donner plus de travail qu'aurait dû lui donner une simple mission de rang C. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle du conseil, au complet, de Konoha. Pour qu'ils puissent débattre de ramification.  
Il sentait le mal de crâne arriver à grande vitesse et il savait que trop bien que les différentes factions au sien du conseil allait s'entre-déchirer pour assurer que leurs intérêts passent avant celles des autres.  
Bien des fois, depuis qu'il avait repris la fonction de Hokage, il se sentait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'étais réellement. Et ce n'était pas l'envie de reprendre sa retraite qui lui poser problème. C'était simplement le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé un remplaçant convenable pour prendre sa place et assurer l'avenir du village. 

/ _ \

| Naruto, la Lame de Konoha |

\ _ / 

Uzumaki Naruto marchait sans but dans les rues du village depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du Hokage. Son esprit rejouait encore et encore la même et unique scène. Le souvenir du moment où il avait planté les deux kunais dans le cœur de Haku et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait ôté la vie. Depuis ce moment là, il se sentait malade, sale et il éprouvait du dégoût pour lui même. Il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de ses sentiments et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Après cette marche sans but, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un petit bar se trouvant dans une des ruelles du village. Ce quartier était réputé pour ses bars et activités nocturne. Naruto regarda l'homme se trouvant derrière le comptoir et avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose, l'homme qui se trouvait assis sur un des tabouret lui demanda:

_ Rude journée que tu as eu mon garçon. Cela se voit à ta tête que tu viens de vivre quelques chose de peu agréable. Aller prend place à côté de moi et vide ton sac. On te jugera pas.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune Uzumaki fit ce qu' l'homme lui avait dit de faire. Il prit place près de lui. Son regard était toujours fixait sur le sol lorsqu'il expliqua la raison de sa mélancolie. Il leurs avoua:

_ Je viens de tuer une personne lors de ma première mission hors de Hi no Kuni. Depuis ce moment, je n'arrête pas de revoir son visage lorsque je ferme les yeux. Et les rares aliments que j'avale reparte tout aussi vite.  
_ C'est normal, lui répondit l'homme. Tu viens de tuer et ta consciente te hurle comme quoi c'est une chose horrible que tu viens de faire alors que tu sais très bien que cela fait parti des risques de notre métier. Tuer ou être tuer.

L'homme lui tendit un verre et rien qu'à l'odeur le genin aux cheveux blond pouvait savoir qu'il contenait du saké. Si en temps normal il aurait repoussé le verre se disant qu'il était bien trop jeune pour cela, il ne le fit pas cette fois-ci. Naruto le prit et il avala le contenu cul sec.  
Son visage prit une couleur pourpre sous l'effet d'avoir bu aussi rapidement ce verre d'alcool. Le barman et l'homme se mirent à rire doucement à la réaction de Naruto. L'homme qui lui avait tendu le verre reprit la parole et il lui dit, avec amusement:

_ Suffisamment vieux pour tuer. Suffisamment vieux pour saouler. Et suffisamment vieux pour baiser. C'est que me disait mon ancien Sensei et je ne comprenais pas ses dire à l'époque. Maintenant, je le comprend que trop bien.  
Je sais par quoi tu passes gamin, je l'ai vécu, même si j'étais plus âgée que toi lorsque j'ai tué la première fois. Je me souviens de son visage encore aujourd'hui et le fait que je fus malade durant plusieurs jours après avoir ôter la vie à cette personne. Mais je sais aussi que cet acte aussi ignoble soit-il à sauver la vie de plusieurs ninjas et citoyens de Hi no Kuni. Et c'est ce que tu as fait.  
Dit moi, la personne que tu as tué menaçait-elle un de tes coéquipiers? Le ou les clients que vous aviez la charge de protéger?  
_ J'ai cru qu'il avait tué un de mes coéquipiers, avoua Naruto. Et j'ai pensé qu'il allait s'en prendre à ma coéquipière et à notre client. C'est pour... Pour cela...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Naruto pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et avant même qu'il puisse comprendre, l'homme le tenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce dernier savait que trop bien que l'enfant qui se trouvait contre lui en avait besoin.  
Lorsque les larmes de Naruto eurent fini de couler, l'homme lui resservit un autre verre de saké et il attendit que le jeune genin l'est bu pour lui dire ce qu'il devait entendre. Il lui avoua:

_ Tu as fais ce que tu devais as tué cette personne pour protéger d'autres personnes qu'elles te soient proche ou non. Tu as ôté la vie non par plaisir, mais nécessité. C'est qui fait la différence entre les monstres qui tuent pour le simple plaisir de tuer et nous qui le faisons par obligations.  
Par la suite la douleur et le sentiment de mal-être s'estomperont. Tu feras de moins en moins de cauchemar et son visage ne te hantera plus autant qu'il le fait actuellement. Tu apprendras aussi à vivre avec cela.  
Mais dit toi, qu'en tuant cette personne tu as pris le fardeau qu'un de tes compagnons auraient dû prendre si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu les préserves de ses sentiments pour quelques temps encore. Tu préserves leurs innocences en sacrifiant la tienne. Et c'est bien l'une des choses les plus nobles que tu as fait pour eux. Même s'ils ne le savent pas ou le sauront peut-être jamais.

Naruto se sentit beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait pu vider son sac sans avoir peur d'être juger. Et puis les dire de cet homme l'avait réconforté. Il n'avait moins honte maintenant d'avoir prit la vie de Haku. Certes, le sentiment de culpabilité était toujours bien présent dans son esprit, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait aussi sauver la vie de Tazuna ainsi que celle de ses coéquipiers.  
Il salua l'homme et le barman. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit maintenant. Il devait réussir à tourner la page pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer sur la voie qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter plusieurs années plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de devenir un shinobi.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Naruto, un homme rentra dans le bar et il commença à raconter la rumeur qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il se trouvait près de la Tour du Hokage. La rumeur disant qu'il y avait eu un combat important à Nami no Kuni entre une unité de genin et des nukenins de Kirigakure, que les ninjas de Hi no Kuni étaient ressortis victorieux. Et qu'ils auraient rapporté, toujours les dire, l'un des sabres de Kiri à Konoha.

L'homme qui avait réconforté le jeune Uzumaki se resservit un verre. Se tourna vers la porte et le leva abordant un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il but d'une traite son verre et il murmura, pour lui et le barman:

_ A toi gamin, que ton avenir soit prospère et que tu n'es pas à faire couler le sangs de nos ennemis trop souvent. Je te souhaite bonne chance. 

/ _ \

| Naruto, la Lame de Konoha |

\ _ / 

Certains membres du conseil de Konoha avait eu vent des rumeurs et à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient d'obtenir des informations de la part du Maître Hokage, celui-ci le répondait clairement qu'il n'avait guère le temps pour cela pour le moment et qu'ils auraient tout le temps lors de la réunion d'urgence qu'il avait convoqué pour le soir même.  
Mais Hiruzen savait très bien que cela ne le retiendrait pas très longtemps. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour pouvoir finir ce qu'il devait faire avant que la dite réunion commence. Malheureusement, le temps ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur cette fois-ci.

Il savait que trop bien qu'un de ses opposants politiques et membre du conseil depuis de nombreuses années allait se servir de l'agitation qui allait frapper le conseil lorsqu'il leurs apprendrait le déroulement des événements à Nami no Kuni. Il userait de ses fait pour qu'il puissent l'évincer du pouvoir en le faisant passer pour une personne ne sachant pas quoi faire d'une telle situation. Et ses dire obtiendrait des échos favorables chez un grand nombres de conseillers civils et quelques membres des clans du village.

Il soupira pour la centième fois depuis le retour de l'unité dirigé par Hatake Kakashi. Cette mission lui donnait de plus en plus envie de prendre sa retraite, ayant ou pas un successeur désigné. Et même le saké, qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, ne serait d'une grande aide dans cette histoire.  
Si au moins si son disciple-pervers était à Konoha, cela pourrait aider. Sa présence durant le conseil calmerait les ardeur de plus d'une personne. Sans oublier qu'il aurait son soutien dans les futurs décisions qu'il allait devoir prendre, donc certaines seraient guère facile à soumettre aux membres du conseil. Mais ce dernier était loin pour des recherches pour son prochain livre. 

/ _ \

| Naruto, la Lame de Konoha |

\ _ / 

Une heure s'était écoulé depuis que Naruto avait quitté le bar. Il avait traversé plusieurs fois le village avant de se poser dans un des parcs de Konoha, en bordure d'un lac. Il regardait l'étendu d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui et il se sentait malade. Et cela n'était pas lié à la mort de Haku.  
Non c'était lié à son temps passé avec l'unité N°7 et à l'académie. En laissant vagabonder son esprit, il avait l'amer découverte que sa formation de ninja avait bâclé dans le meilleur des cas, voir même saboter dans les autres cas.

Même si sa dernière année à l'académie, il avait eu un professeur relativement bon et honnête, en la personne de Umino Iruka. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas des autres qui avaient tous fait pour qu'il ne réussissent pas dans sa carrière de ninja. Ils avaient plus d'une fois saboté son éducation. Soit en ne le reprenant pas lorsqu'il faisait un mauvais mouvement ou qu'il ne faisait pas la bonne combinaison de mudra. Ou soit en lui donnant, délibérément, des informations fausses ou incorrectes pour qu'il ne puisse pas apprendre de façon efficace comme l'aurait fait ses camarades de classe.  
L'exemple le plus marquant était le Bunshin, la technique de Clonage basique. Il était incapable de la faire correctement dû fait qu'il avait une plus grande quantité de chakra que les autres élèves. Et au lieu de chercher une solution, par eux-même ou demander conseiller auprès du Maître Hokage, ils avaient continué à le rabaisser en lui disant qu'il était un idiot incapable de faire une Jutsu basique.

Puis il y avait la formation avec Hatake Kakashi, leur ''Sensei''. Ils passaient leurs heures de formations à augmenter leurs réserves de chakra ou à entretenir leur ''Esprit d'équipe''. Ils ne leurs apprenaient rien de vraiment utiles, comme de nouvelles techniques de Taijutsu, de Ninjutsu ou de Genjutsu. Et lorsqu'ils travaillaient en individuel, on pouvait clairement voir le favoritisme que le Sensei pour faire preuve.  
Il entraînait le jeune Uchiha de façon bien plus poussée qu'il ne faisait avec lui ou avec Haruno Sakura. Il enseignait à Sasuke des techniques de rang supérieur et il lui donnait des conseils lorsqu'il aurait éveillé ses pupilles.  
Pendant ce temps, Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto devaient se débrouiller seuls sans l'aide et les conseils de leur ''Sensei''. Bien que cela ne semblait poser de problème à la jeune Kunoichi qui profitait de ces périodes pour observer et baver devant son Idole, le jeune Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto soupira lourdement, tout en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe. Si même le Destin s'y mettait pour qu'il ne soit pas un grand ninja et qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir ses objectifs et caresser du bout des doigts ses rêves. Alors il se battrait contre le Destin et il façonnerait lui-même son Avenir. Et pour cela, il travaillerait encore plus durement qu'il ne le faisait maintenant.

/ _ \

| Naruto, la Lame de Konoha |

\ _ / 

Le ciel s'embrasait par les derniers rayons du soleil. La nuit commençait à prendre sa domination dans le ciel et le conseil de Konoha était réuni au grand complet dans la salle. La pièce ne comptait qu'une table en demi-cercle et derrière le fauteuil du chef du village, on pouvait voir le symbole de Hi no Kuni.  
Tous les chefs de clans avaient plus ou moins spéculé sur les rumeurs qu'ils avaient pu entendre depuis le début de la journée. Certains disaient clairement que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. D'autre, au contraire, disaient clairement que c'était vrai et que c'était la raison de leurs convocations à cette réunion.  
Les conseillers civils, eux, parlaient affaires. Qu'elles soient liés directement ou indirectement à la politique du village. Ou à enrichissement personnel en négociant des contrats plus que juteux dans cette salle de réunion.

Mais les bavardages prirent fin lorsqu'ils virent le Maître Hokage rentrer accompagné par sa garde personnelle de anbus. Puis ils l'écoutèrent expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait omis aucun détails durant son exposé. Il souhaitait que toutes les personnes présentes puissent savoir exactement les faits dans cette histoire. C'est ainsi que commença le débat au sein du Conseil de Konoha et ce fut un civil qui l'ouvrit en disant:

_ Nous devrions mettre cette arme en exposition à, la Tour du Hokage. Elle montrait notre puissance devant nos nouveaux clients et imposerait le respect auprès des représentants des autres villages.  
_Non, rétorqua un autre conseiller civil. Nous devrions la remettre au jeune Uchiha. Après tout, il est l'élite de notre village et de ce fait, il doit recevoir cette arme. Sans oublier le fait que c'est en grand partie grâce à lui que nous avons ce Kubikiri Hõchõ.  
_Fort heureusement que vos avis n'ont aucune valeur, coupa le ninja borgne se trouvant à deux chaise sur la gauche de Sarutobi Hiruzen. La Maître Hokage vous a fait un exposé sur cette mission en soulignant le rôle de chaque membre du l'unité N°7 et en aucun cas le jeune Uchiha Sasuke a prit par à l'obtention de cette arme.  
Il a juste mis sa vie en dangers, celle de ses compagnons d'arme et ainsi que celle du client. Tout cela pour satisfaire son orgueil. Il est en vie car le dénommé Haku fut bien généreux de ne pas le tuer lorsqu'il a eu l'occasion.  
Non si Konoha à une des sept sabres de Kiri en sa possession aujourd'hui, ainsi que plusieurs rouleaux de techniques et le corps d'un déserteur de Rang A, c'est uniquement grâce au jeune Uzumaki Naruto. C'est lui qui vient de permettre au village d'acquérir cette nouvelle puissance.

L'homme qui venait de parler était Shimura Danzõ. Il était un ancien compagnon de Sarutobi Hiruzen et ils avaient traversé la Seconde Guerre Shinobi ensemble. Il était connu dans tout le village pour sa politique Pro-militarise et le fait qu'il s'était opposé plusieurs fois avec le Sandaime Hokage concernant l'éducation du jeune Uzumaki Naruto.  
Alors c'était une surprise général de l'entendre défendre les intérêts de l'enfant comme il venait de le faire. C'était plus que étrange et Sarutobi Hiruzen se demandait ce que préparait son vieil ami. Quel était le but de Danzõ en prenant la défense de Naruto devant le conseil. Mais il dut laisser ses questions en suspend car Shimura Danzõ reprit la parole et il dit:

_ Je pense qu'il serait juste envers le jeune Uzumaki Naruto de lui donner une prime pour nous avoir rapporter Kubikiri Hõchõ. Un tiers de la valeur de la prime sur le tête du nukenin Momochi Zabuza, serait une bonne somme.  
Concernant la prime que Mizu no Kuni à mit sur la tête de Momochi Zabuza, je pense qu'elle devrait être divisé en cinq parts. Chaque membre de l'unité aura le droit à un fragment de la prime et le dernier ira à Konoha. Même si je pense clairement que certains des membres de l'unité N°7 ne méritent clairement pas cet argent au vue de leurs comportements et leurs actions durant la mission à Nami no Kuni.

Danzõ venait de finir de parler et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Parmi tous les membres de clan, un regardait attentivement Shimura Danzõ. Cette personne était Nara Shikaku, Chef du Clan Nara et Stratège du village. Shikaku, comme tous les membres de son clan était doté d'un Q.I. élevé et un bon sens de la logique.  
Alors lorsqu'il entendit Shimura Danzõ défendre les intérêts du jeune Uzumaki, son cerveau s'était mit à tourner plein régime. Il se doutait clairement que le vieil homme avait un plan concernant l'enfant et qu'il commençait à bouger ses pièces. Et cela était vraiment mauvais signe. Surtout s'il commençait à changer sa politique, visible, concernant le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.  
Il avait toujours tenter de dévaloriser les actions de Sarutobi Hiruzen concernant l'enfant dans le passé, tout en disant qu'il pourrait mieux former le jeune Uzumaki Naruto dans la voie des ninjas. Et là, devant tout le conseil, il disait clairement que le même enfant avait fait un travail impressionnant et qu'il devait être récompensé à la juste valeur de ses actions. 

/ _ \

| Naruto, la Lame de Konoha |

\ _ / 

L'aube se levait tout juste et le jeune Uzumaki Naruto se trouvait dans le bureau du Hokage. Il avait délaissé sa tenue orange, pour un pantalon bleu nuit et un T-shirt noire qui arborait un tourbillon orange dans le dos. Il avait laissé son bandeau frontal chez lui.  
Le regard du jeune Genin se posa sur les personnes qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Il y avait Sarutobi Hiruzen assit derrière son bureau. Il y avait aussi trois membres conseil du village, que le jeune Uzumaki avait déjà vu auparavant. Et il avait toujours eux le droit à des regards plein de mépris, mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

La dame portait une robe beige et son regard était celle d'une femme sévère. Elle se nommait Koharu Utatane et elle était connu comme l'ancienne coéquipière de Sarutobi Hiruzen, lorsqu' ils étaient genins sous la tutelle de Senju Tobirama.  
L'un des deux homme, membre du conseil, portait des lunettes de vue. Il était habillé d'un kimono blanc très simple. Il se nommait Homura Mitokado. Tout comme Koharu Utatane, il était l'ancien coéquipier du Sandaime Hokage et disciple du Nidaime Hokage.  
Le dernier membre était tout simplement Shimura Danzõ. Il portait un kimono noir et blanc. Son bras droit se trouvait dans un des plis de sa tenue. La partie droite de son visage était recouvert de bandages.

Mais ce qui était étrange cette fois-ci, c'était leurs regards. Ils semblaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de mépris dedans. Et bien plus étrange, le regard de Shimura Danzõ était relativement doux lorsqu'il se posa sur le jeune Uzumaki. Ce fut le Maître Hokage qui prit la parole, pour expliquer la raison de la convocation du jeune genin aussi tôt dans son bureau, le fait qu'aucun membre de son unité était présent et la raison de la présence de ses trois membres du conseil. Il lui dit:

_ Hier soir, il y a eu une réunion du conseil suite aux événements qui ces sont déroulés à Nami no Kuni. Nous sommes tomber d'accord que chaque membre de l'unité N°7 toucherait un cinquième de la prime qui se trouvait sur la tête de Momochi Zabuza. De plus tu touchera, en plus, la valeur d'un tiers de cette dite prime pour nous avoir ramener l'un de ses sabres de Kiri. Cette prime est pour le service exceptionnel que tu viens de rendre au village.  
Avant de continuer, on aimerait de poser quelques questions. Ni ton Sensei et ni tes coéquipiers ont entendu les dernières paroles de Momochi Zabuza. Peux-tu nous le dire, Naruto?  
_ Une faveur, répondit-il. Momochi Zabuza avait deux rêves. Renverser le système politique actuelle qui se trouve à Mizu no Kuni, afin de mettre fin à Kigen Kiri no Hiiro; l'Ère du Brouillard Écarlate. Et de voir le retour de Kigen Nana Kenshi no Kiri, l'Ère des Sept Sabreurs du Brouillard.  
Il m'a demandé si je pouvais tenter de forger une nouvelle légende. Celle de Kigen Nana Kenshi no Konoha,l'Ère des Sept Sabreurs de la Feuille.  
_ Noble tâche, ajouta Shimura Danzõ. Mais elle me semble bien trop lourd pour les épaule d'un jeune genin qui fut promu il y a moins de deux mois.  
_ Je sais très bien, répondit Naruto. Je sais qu'il est presque impossible pour un membre du village et encore plus pour moi, de tomber sur un des autres sabres de Kirigakure. Mais je ne pouvais pas briser l'espoir qui existait dans le regard de Momochi Zabuza alors qu'il poussait son dernier soupir. Je crois qu'il savait que c'était presque impossible pour moi d'accomplir son rêve, mais il a pu quitter ce Monde soulagé et heureux.

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit lorsqu'il avoua cela. Il n'était plus l'enfant dupe et rêveur qu'il pouvait être avant cette mission et les quatre ninjas expérimentés qui se trouvaient devant lui le voyaient que trop bien. Une partie de son innocence était à jamais partie.

Sarutobi Hiruzen eut un sourire triste, mais il savait qu'il devait encore poser quelques questions à Naruto avant de le laisser repartir et qu'il puisse profiter de sa semaine de repos. Le Hokage lui demanda, avec la voix la plus douce et tendre qu'il avait:

_ Comment te sens-tu par rapport au fait que tu as dû tuer durant cette mission?  
_ Je vais un peu mieux, dit-il. Je commence à faire la paix avec moi-même par rapport au fait que j'ai prit la vie de Haku. Même si je sais que cela prendra du temps. Mais j'ai aussi comprit ce cela fait partie de la voie que j'avais choisi. Tuer ou être tuer.  
_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, ajouta Hiruzen. De plus, nous pensons qu'il te revient le droit d'avoir Kubikiri Hõchõ.  
_ Je suis honoré, avoua Naruto. Mais je crains que je ne sois pas le meilleur candidat pour manier ce sabre. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de la donner un ninja plus talentueux que moi.  
De ma promotion je suis le plus faible. J'ai des lacunes importante dans le Taijutsu et Ninjutsu. Je ne suis pas capable de faire un Genjutsu. Je rate trop souvent mes lancés de kunais et shurikens lors des entraînements. Sans oublier que j'ai aucune formation dans le Kenjutsu et même si je venais à apprendre cet art, il me faudrait plusieurs mois, voir même des années pour être capable de manier correctement une telle épée.

Le Hokage eut un sourire sur le visage. Non pas du fait que le jeune Uzumaki Naruto venait de refuser le présent qu'on venait de lui proposer. Mais plus tôt pour son raisonnement. Il avait montré qu'il savait qu'il avait des faiblesses et qu'il devait exister des ninjas plus doués et méritant que lui.

Danzõ avait regardé la dernière partie de l'échange sans intervenir. Et durant presque tout le discours de l'enfant, il avait cru voir l'ombre de plusieurs personnes derrière l'enfant. Si certaines de ses ombres étaient logique, l'une l'avait troublé plus que toutes les autres.  
Cette ombre le faisait frémir. Non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Si ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir se révélait à moitié vrai, alors cela présageait de très bonne chose pour l'avenir de Konoha et ses actions de la nuit dernière serait remboursé bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir tirer quelques ficelles pour que l'ombre, qui l'avait troublé, ne disparaît pas dans l'avenir de l'enfant. Mais il devrait le faire de telle façon que le jeune Uzumaki Naruto ne se rend pas compte que lui, Shimura Danzõ, tente de le manipuler légèrement. Même si c'était pour l'avenir du village.

Alors que le jeune genin allait quitté le bureau, Hiruzen lui annonça qu'il toucherait ses primes d'ici quelques jours avec l'ensemble de son unité. Puis il ajouta, que s'il venait à changer d'avis concernant Kubikiri Hõchõ, l'épée se trouverait dans son bureau.


End file.
